


Shield Your Hopes Kid, There Is A War You Need To Win

by thegirlwholikestowrite



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Blurryface, Depression, M/M, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholikestowrite/pseuds/thegirlwholikestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler struggles with depression and anxiety. <br/>He has reasons to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield Your Hopes Kid, There Is A War You Need To Win

It was like sinking, yeah sinking. That seemed about right. Not being able to breathe and the fear of drowning mixing like anesthesia in his bloodstream.   
Breath in, breath out, he reminded himself. It's all in your head Tyler.   
Everybody always said that. But Tyler already knew. It wasn't them who was battling their own mind, it wasn't them suffering from paranoid nightmares, it wasn't hem who was afraid to fall asleep because it took too much out of him to lose control and consciousness for hours.   
He was terrified.  
Of everything.  
Of the dark.  
Of people.  
Of himself.  
He was so terrified.  
He was in war with himself and while his mind was throwing daggers at him and launching at his heart with bullets, all he had was a cracked shield.  
Josh.  
There were some things that were better than the others, things that hurt less when doing, people who were kinder, more gentle. People that didn't accuse him of playing the victim and pretending that it was possible for him to just snap out of it. People who made him soup when he was sick and made stupid jokes to cheer him up and wrapped him in a blanket when all he wanted to was to scream until his voice gave out.   
There were people expecting Tyler to win this war.  
He covered his ears and held his shield higher, above his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry I am being really depressive today but I am promising 3 fluffs for tomorrown so hope that cancels out the pain of this.  
> Bye until my next fic.  
> *takes stress out of poor bean tyler*
> 
> Comment/Kudos <3 Will love you forever.


End file.
